kamiwaza_wandafandomcom-20200213-history
Kagimin
is a character in Kamiwaza Wanda and a Promin. His attribute is Kicchiri. Personal Appearance Kagimin resembles a yellowy-green lock with 4 arms and 2 feet of the same colour and a skin-white face. He also has green makings. For his Bugmin ego, see: Bug-Kagimin As a Bugmin, his face is in a slightly-different shape. Personality Kagimin is a brave Promin. His behavior is like a ninja. Kagimin is an excellent high-jumper. Relationships * Yuto (current owner) Abilities Kagimin's Kamiwaza ability is to lock up cages in zoos and to lock or unlock doors. As a Bugmin, he can randomly lock and unlock doors and cages without anyone noticing. In the series Kamiwaza Wanda Kagimin makes his first cameo appearance as a Bugmin in the beginning of episode 1. In episode 2, Kagimin makes his major role debut as a Bugmin when he goes around locking up doors and unlocking zoo cages. Bug-Kagimin lets all the zoo animals rampage the school grounds until Yuto summons Zuzumin. The zoo animals then chase Bug-Kagimin into the chicken coop which gives Yuto the chance to capture and debug him. Kagimin was first summoned by Yuto in episode 3 when he locks the door just to stop Bug-Gauzemin from escaping. Kagimin was seen spending time with some of the other Promins Yuto has so far in episode 5. Kagimin was one of the Promins who were kidnapped by Bug-Liftmin in episode 9. He was rebugged in episode 10 and was later recaptured and debugged by Yuto who was also capturing and debugging Bug-Liftmin. Kagimin was in for some special training in episode 12. Kagimin was seen, along with Zuzumin, Hasamin and Liftmin, building a sandcaslte in episode 17. Kagimin was the second Promin to be knocked out by Bug-Stopmin in episode 18. In episode 19, Kagimin was summoned by Yuto in order to lock the door before Nicole could open it. Kagimin was mentioned by Wanda in episode 20. Kagimin made a cameo appearance in episode 21. In episode 29, Kagimin was summoned by Yuto in order to confront Bug-Sukemin who was ruining a magic show. In episode 31, Kagimin was seen punching a punch-bag until Hasamin cuts it open. Kagimin was seen on one of Yuto's photos in episode 41. Kagimin made a few cameo appearances in episode 45 and episode 46. In the manga Kamiwaza Wanda (original manga series) Kagimin made his debut as a Bugmin in chapter 02 when he caused the toilet doors to mysteriously unlock themselves. After being confronted by Tonkmin, Bug-Kagimin gets captured and debugged by Yuto. Kagimin was rebugged in chapter 03 after he was kidnapped by Bug-Liftmin. Bug-Kagimin was then recaptured and debugged by Yuto in chapter 04. Along with the other Promins Yuto and Masato have so far in chapter 12, Kagimin helped Yuto, Masato, Wanda and Mighty summon Wonder-Promin. Trivia Background * Kagimin is one of the first 6 Promins to be introduced in the teaser before the Kamiwaza Wanda franchise's debut. * Kagimin was featured in the Kamiwaza Promin-Zu segment in episode 29. Resemblances * Kagimin resembles a lock. Notes * Kagimin is loosely based on a ninja. Gallery Kagimin 캡처(1).PNG Kagimin 캡처(2).PNG Kagimin 캡처(3).PNG Kagimin 캡처(4).PNG Kagimin 캡처(5).PNG Kagimin 캡처(6).PNG Kagimin Capture.PNG Screenshot Showing Turbomin (Magician) And Kagimin.jpg Promins Taking Break(3).PNG Tonka My building... Kagi Don't be sad....PNG Kagimin hologram.PNG Kagimin eye catch.PNG Shari, Kagi, Mic and Hasa are in boxing training area.PNG Screenshot Showing The Promins In The Snow.jpg Kagimin attempt of locking with smiley face.PNG Kagimin locking.PNG Kagimin fainted.PNG Kagimin with action.PNG Lady_Mariko_with_Kagimin.PNG Promins behind of Nicole while she smiling.PNG Kagimin and Zuzumin having fun.PNG Tonkamin and Kagimin shocked by Turbomin's messy room.PNG Kagimin using his Kamiwaza ability on a house as far away from there.PNG Eishamin with screening civil wars Chakkamin and Kagimin.PNG Micmin_singing_for_Turbomin,_Gauzemin,_Tonkmin_and_Kagimin.PNG Turbomin,_Gauzemin_and_Kagimin_waving_their_hands.PNG Promins Captured.PNG Screenshot Showing Wanda And The Promins After Yuto Collects Chakkamin.jpg Promins and Wanda.PNG Screenshot Showing Nicole And Some Promins.jpg Screenshot Showing 5 Promin Warning About Something.jpg Screenshot Showing Railmin And Turbomin Noticing Kagimin.jpg Screenshot Showing Kagimin About To Panic.jpg Screenshot Showing Kagimin With A Caged Dinosaur.jpg Screenshot Showing Kagimin Finding Some Treasure.jpg Screenshot Showing Railmin Fishing Out Zuzumin And A Fish.jpg Kagimin, Hasamin And Sharimin.jpg Kagimin come here.PNG Kagimin looking scary.PNG Links * Kagimin's profile on the original Kamiwaza Wanda season TBS anime website (Japanese) Category:Characters Category:Kicchiri Attribute Promins Category:Promins Introduced Before The Franchise's Debut Category:Male Promins Category:Promin Category:Promins Featured In The Kamiwaza Promin-Zu Segments Category:Promins Introduced In The Original Season Category:Promins That Appear In The Original Manga Series Category:Promins That Appear In The Original Season